1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium air battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium air batteries include a negative electrode capable of reversibly discharging lithium ions, a positive electrode that includes an oxidation-reduction catalyst and use oxygen in air as a positive electrode active material, and a lithium ion conductive medium disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
A specific energy of a lithium air battery is greater than 3000 watt hours per kilogram (Wh/kg), which corresponds to a specific energy about 10 times higher than that of a lithium ion battery. In addition, a lithium air battery is eco-friendly and may provide improved stability compared to a lithium ion battery, and thus development of a lithium air battery is being actively conducted.
Lithium metal has high capacity, and thus is a desirable negative electrode active material for a lithium air battery.
However, since a lithium air battery uses an oxygen-containing gas, e.g., air, as the positive electrode active material, a positive electrode of the lithium air battery is open to the environment. Because the lithium air battery in open to the environment, an electrolyte contacting the positive electrode can evaporate, reducing a lifespan of the lithium air battery due to evaporation of the electrolyte. Thus there remains a need for a lithium air battery having improved lifespan.